Daisuki Desu
by Galinda01
Summary: Risa learns some interesting things about Satoshi one afternoon. Oneshot


Daisuki Desu

_Happy Valentines Day!_

Disclaimer: Don't own DN Angel

"You weren't in class today." It wasn't an accusation, but she jumped at the sound of Satoshi Hiwatari's voice anyway.

"Oh . . . Hiwatari." She wiped her eyes before turning to face him. "G-gomen. I was . . . um . . ." She sniffled.

"You've been crying." He stated.

"No I haven't!" Was her impulsive answer, but he sat down next to her on the bench and looked into her eyes. He looked at her, his eyes calculating from behind his spectacles. "H-How did you find me?" She asked before he could make any guesses as to why she was in her current state.

"You always come here when you're upset." he said simply. She nodded and looked around the park. She had come here numerous times with Satoshi, so of course this would be one of the first places he would look for her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He said. She looked at him, embarrassed.

"I must look awful." She said miserably."

"No, you look pretty. Now tell me what's wrong." Satoshi Hiwatari . . . it was amazing how close they had become once Dark had left. Though he hadn't changed much - he was still cold and callous when he wanted to be - they had developed a strong bond after the whole Dark vs. Krad incident.

"I-I don't . . ." She sniffled again. "I just didn't want to watch that stupid documentary today. That's all."

" . . . Oh." They were in the same AP history class. "Oh . . . I see."

"The years of Dark. What a stupid title." She said, fresh tears coming. "It's too soon to make a documentary about him. It's only been two years!"

"I know . . ."

"And it's not like anyone knows the actual story! Everyone just assumes that he was a great thief. No one knows why he stole . . . so they probably just made up some excuse."

"Actually they said that his reasons were unknown, and that was what made him so mysterious."

"_That_wasn't what made him mysterious!" Risa exclaimed. "God . . . . those people. making a documentary when they don't even know what really happened! It's just .. . . sickening!" She began crying again.

" . . . Miss Harada . . ." he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Hiwatari. It's been two years . . . I know I should be over him by now . . . but . . ." She covered her eyes, crying. "I can't help it! I can't help the way I feel about him! I just can't . . . get over him . . . . and I hate myself for it!"

_"_Don't hate yourself, Miss Harada . . ." He said gently. "You never really get over your first love. You can . . . accept that they won't return your feelings . . . and you can be happy for them when they find another . . . you can even be their friend . . . but there will always be that small place in your heart reserved just for them."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience, Hiwatari." Risa teased as she wiped her eyes. He didn't smile, but then again he never smiled.

" . . . I was."

"What? Really?" In all the time she had known him, she had never thought that Satoshi Hiwatari would fall in love with someone. It had never crossed her mind that he might harbor the same feeling toward someone that she had held for Dark. But then . . . why not? He was a person. He was allowed to love. After a moment of silence she had to know. "Who was it?"

" . . . Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. It'll be nice to know that I'm not the only one who's love has been trampled into the ground."

He chuckled under his breath. "Alright then . . ." He closed his eyes and sighed. "It was Niwa."

There was a heartbeat of silence where Risa simply stared at him.

" . . . Niwa?"

"Yes . . ." He swallowed. "I didn't . . . I didn't think you would think it was that big of a-"

" . . . Niwa?! You were in love with Niwa?!"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"So you're . . . you're . . ." She could hardly contain her amazement. Her tears were forgotten at this sudden revelation. "You're gay?!"

He glanced around to make sure no one in the park was staring at them. "Well . . . I guess . . . I mean . . . I like girls too." He said.

"Oh . . . so you're . . ."

"Bisexual. Yes. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all! I've always wanted a gay friend! Oh my gosh! Do you want to go shopping together?!"  
" . . . I don't like to shop."

"But I thought all gay people liked to shop!"

"First of all, I'm bi." He couldn't believe just said that, but he shook it off. "And second of all, that is a common misconception."

"Sorry, it's just that you're the first ga- er . . . bisexual friend I've ever had."

"Somehow I guessed that." He sighed. "I'm starting to regret telling you. If you're going to make a big deal about it -"

"So . . . do you like anyone right now?" Risa cut him off, and he was taken aback. "Other than Niwa?"

"Um . . . actually . . . yes. And I . . . don't like Niwa anymore. Or at least . . ." he paused, looking embarrassed.

"I understand, Satoshi. I still think about Dark sometimes." She put a hand on his, then gasped. "Wait! Did you just say you liked someone?!"

". . . Yes."

"Oh my gosh! Who?!"

"Guess."

"Um . . ." She paused. "Okay . . . do I know them?"

"I wouldn't tell you to guess if you didn't."

"Oh, right" She laughed. "Alright . . . um . . . guy or girl?"

" . . . Girl." He said. She giggled.

"That's so cool! Okay . . . . um . . . is she in our grade?"

"Yes." He said. She giggled and clapped her hands. "Okay! That narrows it down a lot! Um . . . is she pretty?"

"She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He said softly.

"Awwwwww! Satoshi, that's so sweet! You seem like you really love her."

"I do."

"She's a very lucky girl. She'd be a fool not to return your feelings." He gave her a peculiar look then, but she just smiled. "If it were_me_,"

"If it were you?" He asked, playing along.

"_I_would go out with you in a heartbeat!"

"_Really_?"

"Oh yeah! Look at you! You're handsome, intelligent, sweet,"

"You forgot bisexual." He added.

"Oh yeah! That's a definite plus!" She teased. She took his hand again without seeming to notice. It was a thing she did often. "In fact, if you weren't so hopelessly devoted to another girl, I might have fallen in love with you as well." He looked up at her, and she smiled. "But, on to this mystery girl!" She laughed. "Tell me about her!"

"You have to guess who it is." He said. Her hand was still resting lightly on his. She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm . . . well . . . what is she like?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Like . . . what is it that you like about her?"  
"Oh . . ." he looked up thoughtfully. "You know, I'm not really sure. I mean, if I told anyone that I liked her . . . they would say it would never work out because we're too different. But I've sort of . . . gotten to know her. She's the only person who can make me smile."

"Hey! That's not true! _I've_made you smile before!"

"Oh, well present company excepted, of course." He said with a smirk.

"What else do you like about her?"

"Well . . . she's . . . very sweet. And she's smart, even if she doesn't think she is. She's had . . . bad luck . . . with love in the past."

"Hmm . . ." Risa tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Does she know you're bisexual?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about that?"

"It's just interesting! I had no idea!"

"Heh . . . well, yes. She does."

"How did she react?"

"She freaked out. Asked me to go shopping with her."

"Ha! So I'm not the only one who thinks that!" Risa exclaimed. Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Now, give me a brief description of what she looks like."

Satoshi smirked at her. "She's the most feminine looking girl in school." He said.

"Oh . . ." Risa murmured, then her eyes widened. "Oh! Hiwatari! . . . I-I."

"You've figured it out, then?" He asked, still smirking. She nodded mutely, unable to get her mind around the fact that all those beautiful things he had said had really been about her. Had she missed something? Had he once called some _other_girl the most feminine in the school? He couldn't _really_be talking about her!

But the way he was looking at her was all she needed to know. "Hiwatari . . ."

" . . . Is that . . . okay?" He asked softly. She stared at him for a moment, then just nodded.

"I . . . yes." She said faintly. "Yes it . . . it's wonderful."

He smiled and brought her hand do his lips he kissed her palm, then her wrist. This tiny action sent shivers coursing down her spine. "Miss Harada . . ." He murmured.

"Risa. Call me Risa."

"Miss Risa." He said, embracing her. He laid his chin on her shoulder. "Daisuki desu, Miss Risa."

"Anata mo daisuki desu, Satoshi." She whispered in his ear. He pulled away from her. For a moment they merely looked at each other, then his lips parted into a gentle smile he leaned forward and kissed her.

_Diasuki desu I love you_

_Anata mo daisuki desu I love you too._


End file.
